Les roses de l'adieu
by tenshi sofi
Summary: Au cinq pics de Rozon, une jeune fille prend conscience de la realité.OS!


Titre : Les Roses de l'adieu. 

Auteur : Tenshi Sofî, mais publiée sous Athéna dans d'autres sites.

Genre : nostalgie et espoir.

Disclaimer : Et non… J'ai aucun chevalier de planqué chez moi… Dommage, je vous en aurai passé quelques uns.

Chtite note : je sais, c'est court… Mais j'avais très envie de l'écrire. Alors voilà quand même. Bises !

Les roses de l'adieu… 

Le soleil qui filtre au travers des stores de bambou caresse ma peau. Je devrais me lever, mais je reste encore un peu dans la chaleur des draps. Je sais déjà ce que je vais découvrir en ouvrant les yeux. Posée sur mon oreiller, tout près de moi, une rose m'attend. Je n'ai pas encore envie de la voir. Je ne suis pas pressée de la découvrir, elle, messagère d'un adieu que je commence tout juste à accepter.

Cela fait un an à présent que la Guerre Sainte est terminée. Et tu n'es jamais rentré. J'en ignore la raison, mais je sais bien que tu n'as pas le choix. Qu'ont-ils encore inventé, là bas, au Sanctuaire, pour te tenir éloigné de moi.

Je sais fort bien que ton rôle de chevalier d'Athéna te destinait à une vie rude et sans repos. Mais savoir que tu ne reviendras jamais aux Cinq Pics, lieu de tes souvenirs, me peine beaucoup. Je t'ai si souvent attendu près de la cascade, le cœur meurtri d'angoisse, les yeux rivés sur le petit sentier qui mène à notre cabanon.

Je n'ai pas compris, il y a un an, la signification de ce bouquet de douze roses rouges posées à côté de moi sur le lit par une main attentionnée. Mais, le temps passant, bouquet après bouquet, j'ai réalisé le message que tu voulais me faire passer. Chaque fois, il y avait une fleur de moins… Je sais donc que, ce matin, une seule de ces roses m'attend. Elle sera sans aucun doute la dernière. Celle de ton adieu définitif. Encore une fois, tu essaies d'épargner mon cœur. Je ne t'en aime que plus. Tu ne m'as jamais réellement déclaré l'amour que je lisais pourtant si bien dans tes yeux. Tu ne voulais pas que je souffre en cas de malheur.

Ma vie ne fait que commencer, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se termine. Tu as toujours été le centre de mon existence. Mes pensées, mes prières allaient naturellement vers toi, mon amour. Je réalise ho combien elles étaient dérisoires, mais j'espérais toujours qu'elles pourraient t'apporter un peu de réconfort, où que tu puisses te battre. Mon âme ne rêvait que de te suivre pour mieux t'aider.

Tu espères sûrement que je vais t'oublier, que tu ne vas devenir qu'un fragment de ma mémoire. Cela serait tellement pratique. Mais je ne te rangerai pas dans le vague de mes souvenirs. Jamais. Certes, je vais vivre encore, et le plus longtemps possible. Mais je ne pourrai jamais aimer un homme comme je t'ai aimé. Mon cœur t'appartient pour le restant de ma vie, et même pour l'éternité. Jusque dans l'au-delà je t'attendrai encore. Je garderai toujours précieusement en moi le souvenir de ton regard si doux, comme un trésor sans prix. Tu as tant lutté pour que ce monde vive dans la paix. Je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser aller au désespoir. Pour toi je vais continuer à vivre. Pour respecter ton choix. Même si je souffre, je suis certaine du plus profond de mon cœur que tu as fait le bon choix. Je ne l'accepte pas encore tout à fait, mais peut-être que, quand nous nous reverrons au royaume d'Hadès, alors tu pourras m'expliquer…

Une larme de tristesse roule sur ma joue. Elle sera la dernière. J'ouvre les yeux, et tourne lentement la tête. Délicatement posé sur le tissu, ton dernier présent s'offre à moi dans toute sa beauté, et sa fragilité. Comme notre histoire, elle est éphémère, mais son souvenir restera à jamais dans mon cœur.

Je m'assois dans le lit, et prend délicatement la fleur dans ma main. Tu as enlevé les épines, de peur que je me fasse mal. C'est ta dernière attention à mon égard.

Quelle est belle Shiryu, cette rose blanche…

Owari

J'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal à me glisser dans la peau de Shunrei pour écrire cette fic, mais en la voyant dans les épisodes d'Hadès, refouler sa douleur pour faire face une fois de plus au départ de celui qu'elle aime, j'ai tout de même apprécier son courage discret. Reviews ?


End file.
